Arcanos (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Organizations
Here are some of the organizations found on Arcanos. Argent Commonwealth Why should we fight enemies against which we bear no grudge, or obey those who oppress us? Why suffer and die for causes that are not our own? My fellow citizens, let us establish a haven for those who simply wish to live in peace! -Hobbes, human wizard and hero of the Commonwealth. Symbol: Bronze griffin on an azure shield. The Argent Commonwealth was born out of the massive conflict between the Fey and the Dragonkin. While most races sought to ally with one or the other superpower, the predecessors of the Commonwealth sought to free themselves from both empires by banding together. The Commonwealth is a vast collection of city states and small kingdoms stretching across the planet, and its distributed territory and independent political alignment have made it a mercantile and diplomatic superpower. Most of its citizens are human, although members of all sentient species may be found in the city states. The Commonwealth constantly seeks to expand its influence and power, especially if it comes at the cost of the Empire and the Council. The Commonwealth is primarily a racial organization, much like most of the factions on Arcanos, and as such humans occupy a dominant position in Commonwealth society. However, the concept of what is "human" is rather more broad than on other worlds, Any creature which can claim human descent within seven generations is considered human by law. Individuals married to humans, or who are adopted by a human citizen of the Commonwealth, are also considered human by law. As such, the Commonwealth is a haven for part-humans of many origins, including planetouched, half-orcs half-elves, half-celestials, half-fiends, and half-dragons. Dominion of the Claw Death to oppressors, tyrants, and despots. -Steelclad, champion of the Revolution. Symbol: Gold claw on a red flag. For centuries, dragons ruled the Empire with an iron claw, brutally oppressing their servitors. Then one day, the mighty drake known only as Steelclad raised a rebellion and wiped out most of the True Dragon clans. The drakes and their fellow dragonkin sought to create a better world for themselves, and forged a mighty empire across the surface of Arcanos. The fledgling Dominion soon came into conflict with the Sylvan Council, which had taken advantage of the Draconic Revolution to expand there sphere of influence. Currently, the Dominion is engaged in a cold war with the Council and the Commonwealth for control over Arcanos. Sylvan Council We shall protect this world from those that would despoil it, at any cost. -Eladron, Chancellor of the Council. Symbol: Silver leaf on a green diamond. The Sylvan Council was formed in response to the growing military might of the Empire of the Wyrm, and eventually engaged in a destructive war that left most of the planet in ruins. The dragons emerged victorious and seemed destined to conquer the planet. The Council received a reprieve from the Draconic Revolution, in which the oppressed dragonkin rose against their masters and founded the Dominion of the Claw. Now the rejuvenated Council, the most powerful nation on Arcanos, vies with the Dominion and the Commonwealth for control of the planet.